The Incident '68
by BumblePrime217
Summary: Deciding to take a break in a town of some sorts, Karren and Bee were doing basically nothing, until the former points out a nearby Volkswagen Beetle. Bee is not happy and talks about The Incident of ’68. Takes place ambiguously in the Vita series.


The Sun was non-existent. Dark skies covered the atmosphere with a gloomy feeling.

I was resting comfortably inside Bee's V-mode, his holoform counterpart sat with a bored expression on her face. Her right leg rested on the dash.

Sooner or later it started to rain in the other side of the town we were in. Scattered showers seemed to be the trend these days.

I straightened in the furnished seats and looked out the window to see the freight train of cars waiting "patiently" at the intersection.

Among the sea of plentiful common automobiles, there was one car that caught my attention. "Hey check it."

I was referring to classic yellow Volkswagen Beetle with black vinyl. Bea shifted inside of himself to get a closer look, and instantly had a look of disgust.

"So, you don't like it?"

"Oh hecks no!"

I was sure I saw shivering, why I didn't know.

"Why not? It kind of reminds me of you."

Bea gave me a look that clearly told me that she was offended. "Do you not know the story, the trauma, that piece of crap car put me through?"

"No."

"Sigh, now I have to tell you."

-

 _I transformed in a isolated area from prying eyes. Stretching my limbs, I observed my surroundings, it turns out I was in the backlot of some kind of telecommunication foundation._

 _My basic impulses told me to hightail it out of there, but I didn't._ _Instead, I was admiring on how far these human creatures have come. I wondered if Hot Rod was thinking the same thing. How far had Europe have come, what it looked like now. But these humans didn't have a cyberspace. No connectivity._

 _The squealing of tires and sudden collapse of the structure in front of me cause me to instinctively transform into my VW Beetle alt. mode._

 _"Hey! What the HECK was that!?"_

 _A tall human with a crew of other humans with mini surveillance devices came running over. I saw the devastation the crash, a pilot climbing out of another VW Beetle, except that this one was… "weird."_

 _It looked like it was built to impersonate a race car. The colors car itself was like a Jazz knockoff, a greyish white frame with red white and blue stripes. The number 53 was obvious on the hood and door._ _The human that crashed looked sheepishly embarrassed._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"'I'm sorry' my butt! How in all of California are we suppose to finish in this time frame?"_

 _The pilot looked around shame until-_ _"What about that one? Over there, can't you outfit that one?"_

 _Everyone turned their attention to… me?_

 _The main human perked his head up in surprise and interest. "Yes, yes it will. Drive it back to the lot. No, better yet, I'll have someone tow it, I can't trust you at the moment."_

 _No, no, no, no._

 _The big monstrosity they called a tow truck came and stuck it's rear in a place it wasn't suppose to be. I made the mistake of initially putting myself in neutral, and proved to be my downfall._

 _Under the last few weeks I was tortured and humiliated in place of that cursed Beetle, and cursed failure of a pilot that pointed me out had the pleasure of conducting the experience. The humans with the min surveillance devices recorded my every suffering, and due to surprisingly secure security I couldn't escape._

-

 _I endured their torture for a while when I was transported to a storage facility, and after realizing they "threw me out", I had finally been given a chance to escape._

 _I left California decidedly for good, and got rid of the horrid modifications they implanted on me._

 _Once the deed was done, I didn't know who had the most sadistic torturous mind, the Deceptions? Or the humans?_

 _Scanning my surroundings, I saw a rather nice vehicle, and found out it was a 1967 Camaro…_

-

I couldn't help it, I flat out laughed.

"So you were accidently casted in The Love Bug?"

Bea angrily puffed out her cheeks, "Sh-Shut up you… you fragger!"

I knew I should've been more insulted by that comment, but I wasn't an alien robot.

"Ha… ha, very funny you-"

"Don't say anything indecent like you always do. Why can't you be more quiet like Alexis?"

"I was quiet when… Alexis? Who the freak is that?"

"Oh, Alexis Thi Dang, some human I knew during the WWII. Alexis was a smart one, or a prodigy as you might say, when it comes to organization and strategy. Because your species is stupid when it comes gender equality, I think she hid her gender?"

I leaned back a little, "That last part I knew."

"She was the first female to become the Secretary of State a few years back."

"Well that part I didn't know. So getting back on our previous topic, is that Beetle still bugging you?"

"… I'm going to kill you."


End file.
